


Infrangible Road [Podfic]

by Dayspring, greeniron



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: amplificathon, Community: podbang, Gen, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 5-6 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-16
Updated: 2013-02-16
Packaged: 2017-11-29 10:45:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/686050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dayspring/pseuds/Dayspring, https://archiveofourown.org/users/greeniron/pseuds/greeniron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>infrangible \in-FRAN-juh-bul\ adjective -- not capable of being broken. Although the scenery changes, the path winds onward and detours always lead back to the main road. A Supernatural AU in which John raises his sons in Lawrence.  Podfic of Dayspring's "Infrangible Road."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Infrangible Road [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Infrangible Road](https://archiveofourown.org/works/218788) by [Dayspring](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dayspring/pseuds/Dayspring). 



> I seem to record louder than most podficcers so you may not want to start with the volume on high. Also, I will post my list of photo and music credits here as soon as I get a bit more organized.

  
[mp3 (248 MB) and audiobook (146 MB)](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/infrangible-road) at the audiofic archive

Length: 05:01:32


End file.
